date cuenta kevin
by kena86
Summary: kevin decide, y tal vez lo lamente despues, pero Doble D ayudara
1. Chapter 1

Nazz era la niña mas bonita del Cul-de-sac, ahora es una hermosa mujer, desde hace años todos veían que kevin y Nazz eran la perfecta pareja, el único problema es que Kevin ama algo mas que Nazz y es su nueva motocicleta, al cumplir la mayoria de edad, trabajo y ahorro mucho para conseguirla. Por lo tanto deja a Nazz en el olvido.

-Kevin amigo, ¿no escuchas a rolf? Nazz te esta buscando- Rolf trata de llamar su atención pero este esta embelesado con su nueva moto.

-no tengo tiempo, estoy checando estas ruedas geniales- dice Kevin sin voltear a ver al granjero.

- Nazz se enojara con rolf- se lamenta Rolf mientras regresa con su amiga.

Los Ed's observan: -Crei que Kevin y Nazz eran novios-

-no lo son, pero ya sabes como son por aquí, en especial la chismosa de Sarah- dice Eddy.

-¿sarah esta que?- Ed no entendio la expresion.

-ahí viene Nazz- señala Doble D, efectivamente Nazz iba directo a Kevin, con una expresión de pocos amigos, Rolf esta a 10 pasos de distancia con cierto temor.

-¡esto se va a poner bueno!- se burla Eddy, sus amigos se ponen detrás de el, como queriendo quedar fuera del tema, pero asoman la cabeza.

-¡Kevin!- exclama Nazz detrás de el.

-¡ay! ¿Qué?- salta Kevin.

-dijiste que me llevarías a comprarme una malteada, llevo una hora esperándote- reclama la rubia.

-lo siento, pero mira estas ruedas, son ultimo modelo y ultima tecnologia, es..-

-cielos- susurra Doble D.

-¡esto es el colmo! ¡primero fue la bicicleta! ¡ahora esta motocicleta! ¿¡es lo unico que te importa! ¡bien! ¡No voy a perder mi tiempo con al que no me valora!- exclama antes de irse, los Ed´s alcanzan a ver que le salen lagrimas.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunta Kevin, tomando la reaccion de la chica como exagerada.

-ahora si metiste la pata- dice Eddy acercandose al chico de la gorra.

-¿de que hablas?- vuelve a preguntar.

-¿de verdad no te das cuenta?- pregunta Doble D.

-¿de que?-

-le rompiste el corazón a Nazz, ella creyó que le gustabas, tal vez quería ser tu novia, pero prefieres que ser novio de motocicleta- dice Ed directamente.

Todos se sorprenden con las palabras de Ed, pero mas al ver que Kevin voltea a la casa de Nazz y después a su moto, y otra vez a la casa de Nazz y otra vez a su moto. -bueno, ya se le pasara-

Los Ed's no podían creer lo que escucharon, Kevin eligió la moto, por encima de Nazz.

-debes saber que un día lamentaras esta decisión- replica Doble D, antes de dar media vuelta e irse con sus amigos, dejando al chico de la gorra con su moto nueva.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del highschool, Kevin tenia fija su meta: su propia tienda de bicicletas, patines y motocicletas, y lo esta logrando, pero últimamente siente que algo falta.  
-siento que algo falta- se dice a si misma mientras hace el inventario de los patines.-haber.. Llaves para reparar, aceite par lubricar, lo he revisado todo como 5 veces, ¿Por qué..?-  
-hola Kevin-Doble D entra a la tienda, quien a su lado es mucho mas pulcro, ya no tan desgarbado como en sus tiempos de estudio.  
-que tal, Doble D, ¿sabes? Algo me pasa siento como si algo me faltara.-

-te has sentido asi desde que Nazz dejo de hablarte ¿recuerdas?-

-asi si, lo olvide.. Otra vez.. Jeje, ay.. Desde que Nazz se enojo conmigo, no me dirije la palabra-

-me alegro que reconoces que un lujo no puede sustituir la compañía de las personas-

-pero Doble D, yo usaba mi bici y mi moto para llevarla donde quisiera, a ella le gustaba mis.. Y con ella lo compartia- esto ultimo lo dice triste.

-pero tu querias mas tu moto que a ella-

-bien tal vez exagere, gracias Doble D, siento que me quite un peso de encima, ahora: el inventario de las ruedas-

-¡¿Qué? Crei que saldrias a buscar a Nazz- exclama Doble D.

-pero todavía me falta recibir cajas, no puedo inaugurar la tienda sin materia- dice Kevin regresando a lo que hacia.

Doble D por un momento se queda con la boca abierta y sin avisar sale, afuera una mujer rubia se acerca de el.

-lo siento, Nazz, creo que todavía no esta listo- responde, la mujer solo baja la cabeza tristemente.

-¿sabes? Se me ocurre una idea-.

Finalmente la tienda de bicis finalmente esta lista, todo el material, pintura, caja fuerte, solo faltaba una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos para la inauguración, ¿debería afeitarse?, ¿para que?, sin embargo, había un problema, si haría la fiesta de inauguración, con todos sus amigos.. Entonces también tendría que invitar a Nazz, empezó a sentir el sudar frió, estaría muy mal excluirla, tal vez no hacer fiesta, pero esta en su lista de cosas que siempre deseo hacer, así llego a su propia conclusión: si no invita a nazz, no hay fiesta, si no hay fiesta, no hay inauguración, si no hay inauguración, no hay tienda de bicis.

-¡ok! ¡ok! Por que ya me duele la cabeza, uf, solo.. Solo es una invitación.. A una fiesta ¿no?.. No es gran.. Cosa.. Gulp..- se dijo a si mismo, tratando de convencerse de que dirigirle la palabra a nazz no le afectaría nada, pero no, siente los latidos en su pecho, esforzando cada nervio de su ser para salir de la tienda, sin ponerse su chamarra, y con nubes negras en el cielo y que el no vio, se dirige al cul-de-sac, a la casa de nazz.

-valor, kevin, valor- se dice a si mismo mientras se acerca de la casa de la rubia, inconcientemente buscando una excusa para no llegar a la puerta, pero no encontró ninguna y ya esta a un paso del territorio.. Hasta que ve unas sombras por la ventana.

Nazz con una radiante sonrisa, sus manos entrelazadas con las manos de Doble D.. ¡¿Doble D? ¿Qué hace el con Nazz?.. Kevin se queda de piedra, no nota las gotas de lluvia sobre el, pero si siente un frió interno por todo su cuerpo, no sabe de que están hablando, pero se nota que están disfrutando su platica, solo se queda viendo, por dentro tenia una maraña de pensamientos, ¿Qué pasa alli adentro? Una dolorosa sospecha lo tenia temblando por dentro.

Pero el mundo se le viene encima al ver una de las manos de su hermosa Nazz al corazón de Doble D.. ya no tenia que ver mas, esta confirmado..

Su corazón roto, lo llevo al parque, y ahí se sentó, apenas se da cuenta que tiene lagrimas, mezclándose con las gotas de la lluvia

"te lo buscaste, kevin, tuviste muchas oportunidades, mucho tiempo, la hiciste a un lado, debiste pensar que ella no te esperaría toda la vida, ella tiene derecho de seguir, la dejaste ir, déjala ir, mejor Doble D que yo"

Con esta resolución, mojado y triste, se va a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo una semana ha pasado, no hay habido fiesta de inauguración, no hubo inauguración, Kevin se la ha pasado encerrado en su tienda, una tienda cerrada, solo se queda viendo el vació, repitiéndose esa imagen de Nazz y doble D, trato de despejar su mente con una vuelta en motocicleta, pero solo empeoro, no sabe como, llego al parque donde se sentó aquella noche, pero un par de personas estaban sentadas allí, Nazz y Doble D bajo el sol, Doble D le acariciaba el cabello a la mujer, ella seguía sonriendo, sonrisas que antes el recibía. Y eso solo le estrujaba mas su corazón.

Tiene que hacer algo con su vida.. Tal vez debería mudarse a otra ciudad, para ya no verlos, así Marie y Doble D saldrían que.. ¡¿Marie Cruel?. Salta de su silla para ver fuera de su tienda, la pareja que paso frente a el, Doble D va de la mano con Marie, ¿es su imaginación?, se talla los ojos un poco, esperando que sus ojos lo engañen, pero si es Doble D y si va de la mano con Marie Cruel. Totalmente contrariado regresa a su tienda, su cerebro tarda en procesar: -¡¿Qué esta pasando? ¡¿es una broma? ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Doble D? ¡¿con las dos? ¡¿Cómo se atreve hacerle esto a Nazz? ¡esto las va a pagar! ¡ese tonto! Hace tiempo que que no decía esa palabra ¡la vas a pagar!- agarra su chamarra antes de salir.

Fue según donde cree que Marie y doble D van, pero al cabo de unos 5 minutos no los encuentra, así que lo único que se le ocurre es ir con Nazz, hablar con ella, tal vez.. Tal vez ellos..

El camino mas corto es por el parque, sin mencionar que también por la misma banca, donde se sentó a llorar y donde vio la pareja haciéndose compañía, y ahí están otra vez: Doble d y Nazz, bueno, no sentados, hablando frente a frente, pero Kevin ya esta muy enojado.

-¡oye tonto!- exclamo acercándose, Nazz y Doble D saltan del susto.

-oh, cielo, Kevin ¿a que se debe ese grito?- pregunta Doble D.

-¿Qué te crees tu? ¡tonto! ¡no te hagas el que no sabe! ¡ya te vi con esa pelos necios! ¡y ahora estas..!-

-te voy a pedir que no insultes a Marie- pide Doble D, quien aunque dio un paso atrás ante la actitud agresiva de Kevin, se puso muy serio al escuchar "esa pelos necios".

-¡no me pidas nada! ¿Cómo te atreves a tener 2 novias a la vez? ¡¿Cómo te atreves hacerle esto a Nazz? ¡te voy a moler a golpes!-

ya tiene agarrado a doble D del cuello de su camisa, pero su brazo no se mueve, porque Marie Cruel lo atrapa detrás de el- ¡oye!-  
-nadie ataca a mi "puchurrumin" y se queda sin castigo- obliga a Kevin a soltar a Doble D, Marie es mas delgada que kevin, pero sabe usar la fuerza de su cuerpo, el pobre Kevin se llevaría la paliza de su vida.  
-¡alto!- exclama Nazz impidiendo que Marie le de el primer golpe al vendedor de bicis- puedo explicarlo, es mi culpa-  
-en realidad, Kevin no escucha ninguna explicación, así que habría sido un ataque injusto, en cuanto lo que dice Nazz, creo que fue mas mi culpa-  
-¿de que están hablando?- pregunta Kevin, confundido.  
-Kevin, veraz, todos estos años, en que estuve muy enojada contigo porque me hiciste a un lado, quería acercarme, disculparme por mi arrebato, pero soy muy orgullosa, ni valor para volver a hablarte, y Doble D, planeo que fingiéramos que éramos novios para ponerte celoso y haber si reaccionabas- confiesa Nazz muy apenada.  
-en realidad un experimento- dice Doble d igual de apenado.  
-¿en serio? ¿celoso? Pues, en realidad me deprimí, también me dieron celos.. Jejeje..¿me puedes soltar?- pide Kevin a Marie, ella lo suelta. - me dolió mucho, pero no me volví loco de celos.. Espera.. ¿y ella?- señala a Marie.  
Doble D responde- Marie esta vacaciones del ejercito, vino a visitarme, ella si es mi novia, antes de que nos interrumpieras hablábamos de dar fin a esta farsa, por que tu no hacías nada-  
Kevin mas tranquilo, regresa con Nazz- lo siento Nazz, yo también tengo culpa, puse mis sueños antes que a ti, olvide lo muy importante que eres para mi- kevin toma las manos de Nazz, ella se sorprende pero también se alegra.  
-no tiene nada de malo luchar por tus sueños, kevin, si me lo permites, quiero compartirlo- dice Nazz acercándose.  
-nada me haría mas feliz-  
-creo que mejor nos vamos- dice Marie cargando con su Doble D. (literalmente)

Esa noche: -¿entonces ustedes me estaban espiando?- pregunta Kevin mientras sirve unas bebidas a Eddy y Ed.  
-así es, Doble D nos explico el plan, teníamos que avisarle a donde ibas, para que ellos estuvieran y tu los vieras- explica Eddy.  
-que malos-  
-pero te la pasaste todo el tiempo encerrado en la tienda, ¿acaso no sabes jugar?- dice el tonto de Ed.  
-me dolió el corazón, pero me di cuenta que amo a Nazz, nunca la dejare ir- dice Kevin.  
-que cursi- dice Eddy volteando los ojos.

Nazz se acerca con una bandeja de botanas, finalmente, se hizo la fiesta de inauguración, al día siguiente la tienda estara abierta por mucho años.


End file.
